The Tango: La Vie Boheme
by Mariette Kaname Kusakabe Frued
Summary: It was the darkened moon on the sixth of June....... No really, this is just a story from the Symphony Series. In the Tango: La vie Boheme we meet Dei and Ryo. Two men destined for each other. There's only one little problem.....


Ello. First of I would just like to say that this story doesn't really belong to me, I just found it in my best friends computer hidden with all the other stories that she writes and decided to post this one for her since she's afraid to do it herself. Second, I didn't really know where else to put this story because it doesn't really have anything to do with FAKE or anything else for that matter…But hey if the main characters names are the same as the guys in FAKE then why not let it go here? Well, other than that I have nothing else to say enjoy.

The Tango: La Vie Boheme 

By Keiti Kyuusai

Prologue

It had just entered the coldest part of winter; this meant that the food supplies would be dropping, causing the Weres to become more aggressive than they usually were. But that didn't matter; nothing did at the moment, to one little Tiger Furrie from the Air Tribe named Ryo (Phoenix). Ryo was just a simple, sweet, innocent, and a little bit dense nineteen-year-old tiger furrie who was now finally learning how to fly. He had just managed to get into the air, when suddenly out of the blue a giant flash of light came and surrounded him.

"What the…" Ryo gasped panicking as he slowly lost hold of conciseness.

Meanwhile a Wolf Were was patrolling the outskirts of his packs territory on all fours. Sniffing at things here and there, eyes darting back and forth, looking for any sigh of a human or Furrie. His large muscles that rippled when he walked and dark, thick, shaggy brown fur helped him stand out in the snow covered area. Sighing he shook himself, causing the snow that had begun to build up on his back to fly off in all directions.

"To hell with this, it's not like anyone is dumb enough to come into Were territory. Especially during winter." He growled out. He was just about to go back when he noticed something unusual. Sticking out of the snow was something that closely resembled a human hand.

"Hello, what do we have here? The Were muttered, moving over to the pale appendage slowly. Getting closer he lowered his head and sniffed the body part. This caused his nose to rub up against it, causing it to move and pop the Were in the nose. Startled, he jumped back wide-eyed. Relaxing he smirked and chuckled lightly,

"Well, well… still alive are we? I'm impressed." Lifting a paw he began to push the snow around, digging the body up while using his other hand to try and warm the human up. He had just finished when he decided to take a good look at the human, and what he saw made him gasp.

It had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a human male, nineteen years old at the most, he had light brown hair that almost seemed orange, and his small oval face was deathly pale. His lips were lightly part, seeming to tease the Were with his small pink tongue… he looked like a frozen angel.

A small groan awoke him from his daydreaming, looking down at the body he realized that the human would die if he didn't get warmth, and soon. Picking up the small human, he walked over to one of the large trees near by, and kicked the some of the snow away and dropping him down next to the trunk. Sighing the Were began to look around for something to warm his little human up.

"Okay what to use… wait. Why did I just move you?" he asked the unconscious body. Walking over to him, the Were picked him up again and sat down beneath him and sat the human on top of him using his fur to help warm the cold body.

The human feeling the sudden warmth snuggled closer to it, this caused the Were to blush slightly. _'Foolish human'_ he thought, thanking Eidos that no one was around to see this as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Chapter 1 

Part 1:

Ryo awoke to the bright sun shining down upon his face. _'What happened?'_ he thought, rubbing an eye with his fist. Looking around, still dazed, he froze when he came face-to-face to one of the most handsome man he had ever seen. The man had dark shaggy brown hair, and dark tan skin, the muscles on his chest moved gently with his breathing. _'Who's he? Where am I?' _ He wondered, still staring at the man who lay under him, and that's when it finally donned on him. _'I'm in the woods and in my human form… and I'M NAKED! AND HE'S NAKED!'_

"What's happened to me!" Ryou yelled jumping up and covering his privates as he began to search for his clothes. All his screaming and jumping around had caused the other to wake up. Standing, he stretched and turned to face Ryo who had turned away and was covering his now beat red face.

"Hmm, up all ready?" he asked smirking at Ryo. Who just remained facing away from him, trying to get enough courage to speak.

"Umm, excuse me but, where are my clothes?" Ryo stuttered quickly, ignoring what the man had just said and still covered his eyes. The man just raised an eyebrow at his innocents, before smirking and walking over in front of him and moving the hand away from his eyes, making Ryo 'eep'.

"Now, is that any way to greet someone who just saved your life? Let's try again shall we?" Hello, I'm Dei, I found you in the snow and decided out of the kindness out of my heart to save you." he whispered smoothly into Ryo's ear, who shuddered at the feeling and who had a hard time keeping his eyes up north.

"That's – that's very kind of you… I'm Ryo. Now would you be as so kind as to tell me were my clothes are?"

Dei's smirk grew bigger at the mention of clothes; laughing evilly inside his head he raised a finger to the tree that stood before them. Ryo followed the direction it pointed in, and what he saw made his jaw fall to the ground. On the branches of the tree were all of Ryo's clothes. Blushing madly he turned to face Dei waving his hands in the air.

"How did my clothes in up there?"

"Heat of the moment?" Ryo froze at what Dei said and was about to reply when a large burst of wind shot through the woods.

'_Ryo? Where are you? You better not be playing uke again! Come. Home. NOW!'_ Ryo nodded at the command and looked back at Dei.

"Sorry, gotta go," he muttered before running off. Dei stood there dumb struck, trying to figure out what had happened until a wolf howl echoed through the distance.

'_Dei! Where in the hells are you? I swear if your fucking another human male, I'll rip your dick off and shove it down your ass!'_

Dei chuckled lightly and shook his head, "I think you mean up, Kyuusai…" he sighed, looking into the direction Ryo had walked off in one last time before turning and began running in the opposite way.

As Dei ran, he slowly began to transform into a large dark colored Wolf Were. _'Why can't I get that human out of my head?' _he wondered till a mental picture of a nude Ryo came into his mind. _'Maybe that's why…'_ his thought was suddenly cut off when he ran into something solid.

"What the…. Oh, hello Kyuusai. How are you doing this fine and lovely day?" Dei grinned up at a tall, puffy, golden colored Wolf Were who started down at him with cold blue eyes.

"Very fucking funny Dei, where have ya been all day?" Kyuusai growled out still glaring down at him.

"Oh, don't be like that fluffy." He laughed patting her on the shoulder and walked off. Growling loudly Kyuusai clenched her fists and closed her eyes before roaring loudly and punched a tree, causing it to fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

"That's better." She muttered before walking over to Dei who stood a few feet away talking to a large Panda Were named Ben. Ben noticed Kyuusai first and bowed in the traditional Earth Tribe fashion, slamming the fist onto the upper left chest and bowing, but always kept his eyes on hers. Dei watched him do this and decided to follow suite by doing a mocking impression of the bow. Looking out of the corner of his eyes Ben glared half-heartily at him, " You should show respect to the pack leader Dei, you know how Kyuusai is…" he was stopped suddenly by Kyuusai grinning at them.

"Don't worry Ben, you know how Dei is." she glared pointedly at him, who stuck his tongue out at her in return, "I've gotten over it now, don't worry." Ben nodded and rose from his bowing position.

"Of course, Kyuusai. By the way, when do we attack?" This caught Dei's attention and he quickly looked at Kyuusai.

"Attack?" Kyuusai just nodded at him.

"Yes attack. We'll be attacking the human village just north of here." Dei's eyes widened, that was the direction that Ryo had gone off in.

"But why? We've never saw them as a threat before, so why do we attack now?" Kyuusai just looked at him with unreadable eyes. He knew how much she hated humans and Furries, and he knew why. But he had never known her to attack a village without a cause. Looking away from him Kyuusai sighed, "They took _his_ body."

Looking up at her in shock Dei tried to understand what she meant, but she just turned away from him, picked up Kaze's (wind) old sword and began to walk the village. Ben just watched all this in silence before picking up his staff and following Kyuusai.

"Come Dei, time to fight." Dei nodded and slowly began to follow with the rest of the pack to the village.


End file.
